The Coup of the Century
by MykkLaw
Summary: Basically how I think Scar came up with his plan and what he was doing during Simba's presentation. Oneshot. This was for school, and I had to post it on here. Flames, critiques, ideas, and reviews accepted. Rated T because there's ONE minor curse word. Review, if you read please.


All the animals in the Pridelands had awoken as the sun's yellow rays shone over the kingdom. Rhinoceroses, antelopes, meerkats, and a lone cheetah had risen their heads to gaze ahead in the landscape. Storks flapped their wings and took a morning flight over the waterfalls. They soared over herding elephants, leaping antelope, baby giraffes, zebras splashing through the shallow waters, and the tiniest of insects. Birds sung sweet melodies to welcome a new day as one blue hornbill perched onto a massive rock jutting out into the air proudly. Zazu lands with a bow, greeting his royal majesty, Mufasa.

The king nods warmly. A baboon climbs onto Priderock and offers a hug, which Mufasa accepts with a broad grin. He walks away over to his mate who is cradling a young, spotted baby lion in her paws. Rafiki strolls over to the cub and spreads various things on his forehead, including the smearing of fruit juice. Slowly he walks to the tip of the rock and holds up Prince Simba to all of the creatures below, who rejoice with sounds of merriment. Elephants trumpeted, baboons yowled, and zebras stomp as a ray of light is shone upon him— the creatures bow before their future king, as they once did for Mufasa.

All the kingdom was watching, but not all were present at the ceremony. A dark brown lion with a pink scar over his left eye growled with anger within his viewing place. He toyed with a little mouse in his paws, mumbling. His thoughts all circled around one thing. That... that _hairball_ the monkey was holding. It was taking away what was rightfully his—the next seat on the throne.

He had waited long enough but, damn, it seemed as if nothing would kill his brother—and now this... this... _SIMBA! _He pinned the poor mouse by the tail.Oh, how he dreaded hearing the name of the cub who's only purpose in life was to take away his birthrights as second son of Ahadi. Scar had never liked his father, always favoring Mufasa over him because he had the same _'perfect, golden coat.' _It was either that or he was just too...

No. It wasn't his fault if he was weak, it was Mufasa's— Mufasa and that little son of his. It was them that were holding him back from his goals. And it was them who had forced him to isolate himself; change his name; be scarred for life. They were they enemy, and all of his enemies had to be eliminated. Like Ahadi had been.

But how to do it?— it wasn't as simple as pushing a pebble down a hill.

Pebble.

Push.

Hill.

Down.

A lightbulb flickered and went off in Scar's head. His quick-witted brain had devised the perfect— murkiest— scam! ...One that would be near impossible to pull off. He sighed.

His paws found the mouse attempting escape and swooped down on it.

Scar spoke nonchalantly, "Life's not fair, is it? You see I— well, I... shall never be King," he exhales lightly. "And you... shall never see the light of another day," his tongue rolls out. "... Adieu..." he laughs quietly to himself, still considering the plan.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu interrupts him and announces that his dearest brother would be arriving— what joy. The mouse scurries off after being left unwatched by Scar. He simply rolls his eyes as Mufasa walks in.

He begins a long, well-thought out lecture on why he should've came to Simba's presentation— Scar not really listening to much of it.

Inside his head he imagined it— the desperate cries of Simba and Mufasa as they are mauled to death underneath trampling hooves.

It was so beautiful. Scar caught himself smiling. He couldn't wait.

**Alllllrrrriiiiigggghhhhttt! :D**

**Badly written, I know. It's just I'm not used to writing like this. :/ This was for a school assignment, she told me to post it somewhere if I could... So I did. :p**

**If you say it's bad, I don't care 'cause I got an 'A-' from the teacher. Plus, I know it's bad. XD So... yeah.**

**Oh, and I don't own The Lion King or anything associated with it. That belongs to Walt Disney. :p**

**Any questions ask. :)**


End file.
